Not your average Valentine's day
by Oak Leaf Ninja
Summary: Lame title, but great story! Lots of DxS fluff, along with a little TxJ, as Danny's Valentine's day is far from average. Read and review please! Oneshot! And HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!


**Hehe… hola everyone! And as a rule of thumb- if you read this story, you review! It only takes like 5 seconds, and it makes my day! Okay, enough chit chat! Here's my first official Valentine's fic! Enjoy! Oh, I don't own DP! Kay, now enjoy!**

Okay Fenton- you can do this. She's a Goth... She's reckless, her parents hate me... Aw man...

"IS THERE A GUIDE FOR WHAT TO GET FOR YOUR CRUSH!" I yelled in exasperation as every eye in the store swiveled toward me. I felt a blush crawl across my face as I tried to think of something. Fast.

"I- uh-"I stammered nervously, "Happy Valentine's Day!" My sneakers skidded against the slippery floor as I flew out of the shop and right into a giant purple flowerpot. Tucker quickly ran over to me and helped me up.

"Danny! You okay? And man, that was hilarious! You should've seen your face!" he laughed as I quickly zapped him angrily with my glowing finger.

"Ow! Okay, okay! But still, that was pretty funny..." he chortled as he clutched his stomach in laughter. I rolled my eyes.

"Uh, no it wasn't- especially since IT WAS TOTALLY EMBARRASSING!" I yelled in his ear. He rubbed it in annoyance and quickly got out his new red PDA. A clacking noise was heard when he pulled up a flashy website.

"Dude! It's called flowers! Nothing gets to a girl like flowers!" He said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"But this is Sa-" I quickly stuffed his mouth with dirt from the pot as I dragged him outside.

"Remember? Truce? 3rd grade- MONKEY BARS!" I hissed as he shuddered in fear.

"Mankey. Monkey bars. Got it!" he whimpered as I slugged him in the arm.

"Come on, let's go back to my house, since I am officially humiliated at the mall..." I sighed and transformed. "Come on Tuck..."

"Coming!" He said as we went invisible and flew off to the way to bright sign of Fenton Works. I closed the latch of the window we went in and locked the door. Man, I'm glad Sam went away for a day! Otherwise this would've been kinda awkward... I breathed a sigh of relief as I crashed onto my bed and folded my hands over my stomach.

"Tucker- what would you get for the girl of your dreams?" He looked up in thought from his PDA.

"Wow... Getting serious dude?" he asked as he set down his PDA. I nodded and ran a hand through my messy hair.

"I- I- FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!" Tucker raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" I quickly shook my head.

"I didn't say anything- that was Jazz!" I said as I unlatched the door and ran to Jazz's room. I flung open the door to revealed a frazzled Jazz.

"Jazz! What's wrong?" I wheezed as she pulled at her hair.

"Everything! So I was going to print this college application, so I-" I yawned as I leaned against the door.

"Shortened version please?" I pleaded as she paced around the room. Her arms suddenly grasped mine as she shook me like crazy.

"MY LAPTOP BROKE!" she cried. A red beret quickly poked his head into the room.

"Did someone say laptop?" asked tucker as he cracked his knuckles. She nodded and fell onto her knees.

"Tucker! IM BEGGING YOU! FIX MY LAPTOP!" she begged as she shook his legs. He laughed and helped her up off the carpeted floor.

"Sure! T.F. Is on the job!" he said heroically. Jazz squealed with laughter and kissed him on the cheek. He's so going to get it later... His hand immediately flew up to his face as he blushed.

"I'm watching you..." I hissed in his ear as I closed the door on the two lovebirds. Heh, lovebirds, just like me and Sam... I sighed as I opened up my bedroom door. My footsteps echoed as I thumped across my room and reached for a small journal. A manly journal- not a girly diary!

"Hey Danny! What are you doing?" asked a very familiar voice. I dropped my pen in shock and quickly shoved my journal under my pillow.

"Oh, hi Sam! I wasn't doing anything!" I stammered as I nervously watched her dip her hand underneath my pillow and retrieved my journal.

"Sure... Nice diary!" she commented as she traced the DP symbol with her finger. Now, if she only did that with me- BAD DANNY! Bad thoughts!

"It's a manly journal!" I protested as she licked her finger and flipped the journal to the first page. I quickly snatched it back.

"Please don't read it!" I cried as I hid it behind my back. She tried to weave around me as I tried to defend it. Wait... Ghost powers! Duh! I quickly turned intangible as Sam growled.

"Hey! No fair!" she muttered crossly as she waved her arms wildly around. I smiled deviously as I looked down from the shelf.

"All's fair in love and war!" I quoted as she looked around.

"I know its war-wait, did you say love?" she asked as I quickly could've face palmed myself.

"Uh... Nope! Not at all!" I quickly mumbled as my face heated up. I put my hand on the shelf, which I was seated on, and that quickly collapsed, causing me to go visible and crashing into a pile of boxes. A familiar blue ring made its way around my waist as I transformed back.

"So...what were you saying?" asked Sam as her smooth hand grasped mine as she helped me up. My face felt like it became 5 times hotter as she still hung onto my hand.

"I-uh-oh man..." I mumbled as I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Can you just pretend you didn't hear that?" She pursed her beautiful lips in thought as she smiled.

"Nope... But..." her face suddenly grew closer to mine. Her violet eyes sparkled as she whispered,

"I still want to know what you said..." I gulped as the possibility of my face turning even redder happened.

"I- uh-" I stammered. She rolled her eyes.

"You talk to much... Way to much..." she mumbled as she kissed me. The love of my life, was kissing me! I slowly relaxed into the little piece of heaven as I wrapped my arms around her delicate frame as she broke the kiss and whispered in my ear:

"Happy Valentines Day Danny... Or should I say boyfriend?" she whispered hesitantly. I smiled and dipped her into another sweet piece of heaven.

**So yea! There ya be! Hope you enjoyed and review please! HAPPY VDAY! **


End file.
